The leaf blower was developed in the 1950s, and was introduced as part of an agricultural chemical sprayer. After introducing the leaf blower to the market, manufacturers discovered that many consumers were removing the chemical dispensing parts from the leaf blower, leaving only the blower section behind. Since then, manufacturers identified the potential of the leaf blower as a common lawn and garden maintenance tool. The leaf blower (referred to as a blower) is a gardening tool configured to propel air (an airstream) from a nozzle to move (blow) debris (such as, leaves and grass cuttings, etc.) from a lawn. Leaf blowers are powered by electric or gasoline motors, and are self-contained handheld units, backpack mounted units with a handheld wand, or walk around units, etc. For instance, larger units may rest on wheels and may use a motor for propulsion; these units of the type called “walk behind leaf blowers” (such as, the TROY-BILT (TRADEMARK) Model number 24A-672J766 Walk Behind Jet Sweep Blower system) because they are pushed by hand to be operated.
For instance, a type of leaf blower is configured to: (A) suck in (that is, take in via a vacuum) lawn debris (that is, leaves and small twigs), and (B) shred the lawn debris, which are then placed in a bag (a debris container). In this configuration, the leaf blower is called a leaf blower/vac system. Examples of the leaf blower/vac system may include any one of: (A) the TORO (TRADEMARK) Model number 51619 Blower/Vacuum system, (B) the STIHL (TRADEMARK) Model number BG 56 Blower/Vacuum system, or (C) the RYOBI (TRADEMARK) Model number RY09056 Blower Vacuum system.